There are a wide range of products designed to provide therapeutic compression to the hand and wrist areas. These products range from simple elastic bandages to complicated electromechanical devices. Depending on the need of the patient, higher levels of compression may be needed on the hand and wrist areas. Such devices are commonly used to treat lymphedema of the hand and other maladies. Typically, compression is needed on the arm, wrist, and hand. Some patients have swelling of the fingers and garments typically stop at the base of the fingers, at the proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP), or the distal interphalangeal joints (DIP). These garments for the hand are classified as compression gauntlets, ½ finger compression gloves, and full finger compression gloves. These garments come in a wide range of compression levels, and sizes, such that many garments are needed to fit the range of different degrees and anatomical locations of swelling correctly. There remains a need for a single garment to address a full range of patients, as well as a garment which can provide very high compression levels to the dorsal hand to reduce edemas and reverse tissue fibrosis, while not overly constricting the hand movement and manual dexterity.
Additionally, due to fluctuations in hand and wrist size due to swelling, as well as need for Durable Medical Equipment (DME) clinics and hospitals to reduce inventory, ability to trim the compression device to fit a wide range of patient hand and wrist sizes and wide range of patients with different degrees and extent of swelling is needed.